ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime no Ippo: Rising
Hajime no Ippo: Rising is the third season of the Hajime no Ippo anime. It aired October 6th 2013 at 1:35 am. Rising will air for 25 episodes, probably up until after Ippo's match against Sawamura. The anime has been confirmed contain Aoki's title match, Ippo's 4th and 5th title defense match, and Takamura's Middleweight World title match. It has recently been confirmed to contain the Post-War arc. Until now it's unknown if it will contain Aoki's, Kimura's and Miyata's fights before Takamura's Middleweight World Title Match. List of Episodes Round 1: The Greatest Challenger - Ippo will be facing the Ryukyu Warrior Shimabukuro Iwao for his 4th Title Defense, This episode includes the tragic accident of Ippo's Father Makunouchi Kazuo. Round 2: The Dempsey Roll Destroyed - Ippo continues his epic battle with Iwao who was mersecily beating Ippo until Ippo finally uses the dempsey roll on him, Iwao retaliates with brute force but Ippo eventually wins the dual exchange. Round 3: A Woman's Battle - While Ippo is unconcious Kumi , Mari & Nanako compete for Ippo (While unconcious) in his room, meanwhile Aoki goes through stages in preparation for his upcoming first title match. Things between Imae (Champion) and Aoki start to intensify at the weigh-in. Round 4: The Goddess of Victory - Aoki and Imae focus on the upcoming match between them at Champion Carnival. Itagaki starts off the Rookie Championships tournament and wins his bout and after Aoki's first title match starts. Round 5: 100% Fake - Aoki and Imae both fight full force, both opponents knocking each other down, Aoki fights Imea using awkward strategies and Imae fight perfectly textbook strategies. Round 6: The Distance Between Me and Glory - Aoki and Imae finish the title match both boxers equal in scores (95-94;94-95;94-94) leading to Imea to retaining the title. Aoki thinks about retiring boxing but is quickly opposed by the gang and his girlfriend. Round 7: Cheese Champion - Features Sendo's comeback fight and Ippo meets Sawamura . Takamura defends his title for the first time and announces that he will relinquish the belt and move up to Middleweight. Round 8: The Mad Dog and The Red Wolf - Kamogawa accepts that Ippo's next opponent will be Sawamura Ryuuhei. Meanwhile Ippo is training to evolve the Dempsey Roll with the help of Kimura and Itagaki. Later it is revealed that Volg is back in Japan looking for Ippo to get back his boxing gloves. Sawamura displays his amazing counter punches in a spar later in the episode. Round 9: A Savage Scenario - Kamogawa tells Volg that he will introduce him to an American friend. Before leaving for America, Volg trains more after seeing videos of Sawamura's past matches, with the intent of sparring Ippo and demonstrating the Dempsey Roll counter. Later the sparring starts. While in the spar, Volg stops Ippo's Dempsey Roll with a counter, rendering Ippo unconscious. Afterwards, Ippo continues training hard, trusting in Kamogawa's methods. Round 10: The Face of Determination - Ippo's Training results in evolving the Dempsey Roll , but at a grave cost of heavily straining his hips and legs. Due to this, he can use this evolved form only twice per match. Sawamura's dark past is also revealed in this episode. The episode ends with the Start of the Title Match. Round 11: Fearless Challenger - The match against Sawamura starts with him doing some tricks non boxing and thinking that Ippo didn't evolved or anything, until Ippo dodging his counters every time. After that round, the second round starts and Sawamura unleashes his so called technique Bullet and Ippo getting a rough time to dodge all of them. After that round Sawamura, finally uses another technique of his, called Flash . Ippo was saved by the bell. Having the episode to end when Sawamura said, the meat is still rough and needs to be more taken. Round 12: The Anti-Dempsey Perfected - Continues, on the 4th round of Ippo's 5th title defense against Sawamura Ryuuhei. Ippo, used the Dempsey Roll against him, two times. Sawamura's hunger, stopped the Dempsey Roll really brutal. After Ippo used it two times, the third time, he finally did what he was aiming for. He stopped the move in the middle of it's use, and then again moved it forward, making the New Dempsey Roll. Credits Production Crew *Original Creator: Morikawa Jouji *Director: Shishido Atsushi *Music: Imahori Tsuneo *Sound Director: Masafumi Mima *Series Composition: Fudeyasu Kazuyuki *Character Design: Koji Sugiura *Planning Cooperation: Kodansha Weekly Shonen Magazine Editorial *Animation Production: Madhouse MAPPA *Production: Nippon Television, bop Voice Actors *Makunouchi Ippo - Kiyasu Kouhei / (Young - Sachi Kokuryu ) *Takamura Mamoru - Koyama Rikiya *Kamogawa Genji - Utsumi Kenji (first 3 episodes) / Izuka shozo (remaining episodes) *Aoki Masaru - Takagi Wataru *Kimura Tatsuya - Fujiwara Keiji *Itagaki Manabu - Namikawa Daisuke *Yagi Haruhiko - Nakajima Toshihiko *Shinoda - Sasaki Seiji *Ruslan Ramuda - Motomu Kiyokawa *Tomoko Yamaguchi - Yuko Kobayashi *Nekota Ginpachi - Nagai Ichirou *Miyata Ichirou - Seki Tomokazu *Sendou Takeshi - Onosaka Masaya *Date Eiji - Aizawa Masaki *Alexander Volg Zangief - Toshiyuki Morikawa *Mashiba Ryou - Tanaka Masahiko *Larry Bernard - Tetsu Inada *Shimabukuro Iwao - Egawa Hisao *Imae Katsutaka - Sakaguchi Shuhei *Sawamura Ryuuhei - Shinichiro Miki *David Eagle - Hidenobu Kiuchi *Yanaoka - Naoki Tatsuta *Itagaki's Father - Nobuaki Fukuda *Sachiko - Maasa Kobayashi *Mensore Coach - Hisashi Izumi *Kikumoto Coach - Seiro Ogino *Karil - Kiyomitsu Mizuuchi *Kawabe - Yuya Murakami *Kizakura Hiroshi - Toru Nara *Akamatsu Isamu - Kazuhiro Fusegawa *Announcer - Masashi Funakoshi *Makunouchi Kazuo - Masato Terasoma *Makunouchi Hiroko - Yorie Terauchi / (Young - Masako Katsuki ) *Mashiba Kumi - Hayashi Saori *Tomiko - Tsuda Shouko *Umezawa Masahiko - Madono Mitsuaki *Makunouchi Hiroko - Terauchi Yorie *Sakuma - Kunpei Sakamoto *Fujii Minoru - Ono Kenichi *Iimura Mari - Shinohara Emi *Referee - Izumi Hisashi Gallery vlcsnap-2013-10-06-09h12m39s120.png|Hajime no Ippo Rising logo. Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-18h36m23s253.png|Ippo's 4th Title Defense. Itagaki's Match.png|Itagaki's Match before Aoki's vlcsnap-2013-12-09-16h10m58s189.png|Aoki punches Imae Title match Sendou's comeback.png|Smash! Sendou's comeback match Larry Down!.png|Takamura's World Title Defense! vlcsnap-sparvolgandippo.png|Ippo sparring with Volg to evolve the dempsey roll. Ippododgingsawamurascounters.png|Ippo's 5th Title Defense against Sawamura! Soundtrack Category:Hajime no Ippo Rising Category:Anime Category:Hajime no Ippo